


De-stress

by BardicLesbian



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Masturbation, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicLesbian/pseuds/BardicLesbian
Summary: Getting time alone is rare for Ireena. Sometimes you just have to let your hands and mind wander.





	De-stress

You don’t get much time to yourself anymore. Honestly, you haven’t for a good while. But now is one of those rare moments where Ismark isn’t hovering around you and there is no imminent threat to your well being. So you lay back on your makeshift bed and let your hands wander. You wonder what kind of person it makes you that the first moment you get some time alone you decide to spend it like this, hand snaking its way towards the waistline of your pants. But then again, it has been a while. And right now you just need to relax. Hopefully the Morning Lord won’t mind too much. 

And you deserve it, don’t you? This might have been the longest week of your life, you think, as your fingers lightly brush against your curls. Somehow it hasn’t been all bad though. You can’t deny it has been exciting, freeing in a way as well. Your mind thinks back only to find itself lingering on her face as your hand falters.

You’ve never been one to fantasize. Mostly you just focus on how it feels. But now her face is there as your hand begins to move lightly, finding more wetness than you expected from a few idle thoughts. There is no use lying to yourself, not that you ever feel much reason to. Raeem has been hard to get out of head lately. You don’t have much experience with attraction, but something deep within you knows what this is. You suppose it shouldn’t be that surprising for the first attractive woman to cross your path to become a focus of affection. But that feels like a disservice to Raeem, there is more to how you feel than just that.

Your fingers move in slow, gentle strokes. You wonder if Raeem likes to move gently, when she is alone, or with others. Her voice always feels so find kind and warm, but it is the fiery kind of warm, the one that can burn if you aren’t careful. You move your hand a little more strongly, liking how it feels even as you keep your movements slow and teasing. Her fingers would be strong like the rest of her, and it is at this moment that you realize what you are doing. You are not guilty enough to stop though, imagining your friend’s hands instead of your own, a thrill running up your spine. 

You sigh as your finger finds your clit, but the noise is louder than you expected. You bring you free hand to cover your mouth as you begin to rub in slow circles. Would Raeem cover your mouth like this or would she want to hear you? You’ve always been bad at keeping quiet. You imagine her looking you in the eye as her hand covers your mouth, as she tells you warmly to be quiet. Your fingers move a bit rougher now at the thought. You want her over you like that, powerful and protective. You want her to want you like you want her.  
You can feel yourself getting closer. You tell yourself this is just stress relief but you want to make it last. You think Raeem would want it to last too, that she would tease you until you couldn't take it anymore. She would whisper words of praise in your ear, warm and strong. And you would melt like you are now with only your imagination to guide you as your gasp echos in the empty room.

You think you might be saying her name through your hand as your body shakes. It isn’t normally this strong, and you are glad you decided to cover you mouth. As the shaking subsides, the waves of warmth continues to wash through you. You keep your fingers moving until you can’t stand it anymore, wishing you could have lasted longer. Because now you are in the cold stone room you’ve been calling home, alone. Rolling over, you cling to the linens like she was here. Would she hate you for this if she knew? You chase the thought from your mind. She doesn’t have to know you tell yourself, drifting off to sleep wishing she could hold you.


End file.
